


after all is said and done

by charjace



Category: The Haunting of Hill House (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 18:58:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17514137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charjace/pseuds/charjace
Summary: a little bit of kevin  & shirley





	after all is said and done

holding her hand as he listened to her. letting her talk, like she asked. it hurt her, having to say this, he can tell just by the way she was holding herself. looking small within herself, like a kid scared of their parents reaction to telling them that they broke something. he held her hand tightly, never letting it go, even when she uttered those words.

he knew what she meant, she’d been unfaithful. a lapse in judgement made those years ago. he should hate her, that’s what they do right? the ones who were cheated on, hate the spouse the did. but he doesn’t. never could he bring himself to hate her. she was his friend, his lover - his wife. he loved her to bits, never able to hate her even when she pushed him away. 

she might not know it, but she pushed those she cared about away. it wasn’t like theo, who never truly let anyone else but her family in, and even then, barely. no, she let them in until they got too close, and she would push them away. but he stayed, she was worth staying for. theo pushed with actions, shirley did so with her words.

to say it didn’t hurt, hearing at what she had done, he would be lying because it did. especially when he had been accused of the exact same thing, which he hadn’t even  _done_. theo was drunk, barely able to stand straight and a tumble and fall in the dark got misconceived.

though everything, he never did let her hand go. after she was done talking, he had brought her hand up to press a soft kiss to her knuckles, to let her know that he still loved her. it was going to take some time to get past this. to fully forgive her, but he will. there isn’t no file for divorce, just a promise to be open and honest about everything. no matter if they feel that it will hurt the other. still holding her hand, he stands up and tells her, that he’ll live at a motel for a while, maybe at his sisters - just for a while.

it’ll be just so he can wrap his head around it all. they’ll be honest with the kids, telling them that there had been a hiccup with their relationship. that they’re not getting a divorce, that they just need space away from each other to think things over. that he will not be out of the house for longer then a month.


End file.
